Mokuba's Torture
by Usaagi
Summary: Mokuba is tortured by Noa. It is violent and sadistic...enjoy XP
1. Chapter 1

**Omg I haven't wrote a fanfic for a long time . so, here it is...this is inspired by the scene of Satoko's death in Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni. The scene is very disturbing, graphic and bloody. I also found it very touching because Satoko is my favourite character in that anime ^.^ I decided that the story would fit with Mokuba and Noa perfectly...so here's the first chapter XD It's a bit crazy and sadistic but I just HAD to write it w **

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

****Why?**

Creaky doors opened slowly, and an evil laugh echoed through the underground place of torture. Mokuba looked up; although he was very weak right now he still had a fire burning in his heart. Tied to a crucifix, Mokuba's limp body ached.

The boy had reached Mokuba and stood emotionless in front of him, he held something behind his back, which was threatening.

"W-What are you…p-planning to do with me!?" Mokuba asked in terror, looking at the boy in front of him.

The teal haired boy's eye brows went into a V shape, he stood glaring, until an evil smile broke out across his face, and he could barely contain his sadistic laugh.

"Noa-kun…" Mokuba said, saddened and then look down

"Mo-chan" Noa simply stated, he had stopped laughing and was now looking at Mokuba, with a thirsty look on his face.

"Noa-kun please…where is my Nii-sama!?"

"Your Nii-sama is over there" Noa turned his head to a dungeon, inside Seto Kaiba lay.

"Nii-sama!!! NII-SAMA!!!" Mokuba yelled,

"It's no use Mokie-kun, your Nii-sama cannot help you now…" Noa smirked; he then revealed what was behind his back. A shimmer of light Mokuba's eye, Mokuba swallowed.

A sharp knife shimmered under the dim light of the underground torture chamber, Mokuba's eyes widened in pure fear. He continued to call for his Nii-sama, but to his terror there was no reply from his big brother.

Noa was irritated by Mokuba's desperate cries to his brother. He gripped the knife tightly, raised his arm and pierced it into Mokuba's small arm.

Mokuba screamed in agony, the shock turned his face pale white; as the blood oozed from the wound, Noa gently placed a finger on the patch of blood and brought it to his lips. The sadistic boy inhaled the smell and closed his eyes in bliss.

"Hmm…Noa's licked his finger in delight. "You taste…good" Noa said sickly.

Noa then repeated the first action, he raised his arm and stabbed Mokuba again in the same place, Mokuba screamed in pain. A few tears began to fall from his face…

"Nii-Nii-sama…" Mokuba squeaked

"Crying for Nii-sama, ne? …That won't help you now!" Noa's face scrunched up, he pierced Mokuba with the knife again, and Mokuba cried out.

"The sound of you cries is thrilling…" Noa insisted.

Mokuba's face was whiter than white, some blood had splattered across his face from Noa's harsh blow, and there were tear stains on his cheeks.

"…Why Noa-kun…?" Mokuba whispered, in pain, and sorrow.

* * *

**I bet you're thinking 'WTF?', ne? XDDD well if you liked this...the next chapter will be up soon ^___^**


	2. Chapter 2

"You asked why, Mo-chan?" Noah said smiling, "I've already said why"

Mokuba looked terrified; because of the shock and how frightened he felt he couldn't even feel the pain from the stabbing.

"It's because, the sound of your cries is so thrilling to me…" Noah said after Mokuba looked for an answer.

"No, why did you bring me here to this place…? Why did you trap Nii-sama!" Mokuba asked, tears falling down his cheeks and mixing with some blood which had splattered on his face from the intense stabbing.

Noah became annoyed with Mokie's question, his cheeks became red and he lifted up the knife, with strong voice he pierced the knife into Mokuba. The pain shot through Mokuba, causing Mokuba to scream in absolute agony, the scream echoed throughout the place. Blood splattered onto Noah's face and clothes. There was silence from Mokuba, and Noah at that point.

Opposite Noah and Mokuba, a confused Seto Kaiba was awakened by the scream. Seto rubbed his eyes, and suddenly a sense of terror flooded his mind as he realized he did not recognize where he was; Seto's eyes frantically darted around the room, his heart pounded hard in his chest, and he froze in shock, when he saw a limp Mokuba covered in blood.

The silence was broken by a crazed laugh, Noah laughed, clutching the knife tightly.

"M-M-MOKUBA!" Seto yelled, he began to bang the bars and try and loosen them. "Noah…you bastard! …W-what have you done!" Seto shouted at Noah, who had turned around to face the older Kaiba. Seto was sickened, he was shaking with anger.

"Let me out of here!" Seto ordered Noah, who just stood there with Mokuba's blood on his face.

"Why would I do that!" Noah smiled, which broke out into laughter again

Seto Kaiba attempted to communicate with Mokuba again "Mokuba! Mokuba can you hear me!" Seto desperately cried. Mokuba's eyes were fully glazed over, his face pale and he was covered in blood…there was no reply from Mokuba.

_No, no…he cannot be…dead… _Seto thought, but then, he thought he heard the faint sound of his little brother's voice

"…Nii-sama… I-I knew…you…would be there for me…" Mokuba said so quietly, Seto barely heard

Seto smiled in relief "It's going to be o-ok Mokie" Seto attempted to reassure Mokuba, and began to try and break free with all his force, he pulled the metal bars but they didn't move.

"Nii-sama…" Mokuba repeated

Noah's eyes grew wide and his face screwed up, he clutched the knife tightly.

"You give Mokuba back to me now!" Seto Kaiba yelled at Noah

Noah turned to Seto with a deranged look, "You will never have Mo-kun…you don't deserve him, he's mine, my brother" Noah spat

Seto was taken aback by Noah's words "At this rate, Mokuba will die…" Seto said firmly hiding his emotion as hard as he could

"Mo-kun will be fine…but you Seto, will be the one to die, then Mokie will be all mine"

"No…Noah-kun…please, d-don't hurt Nii-sama" Mokuba struggled and coughed up some blood

Noah couldn't understand Mokuba's love for his cold hearted brother Seto Kaiba…all Noah wanted was love, why should Seto be loved? Noah's heart could not withstand anymore loneliness…

"Don't hurt him! Mokie-kun, don't you see, he hurts the both of us…" Noah said

Mokuba shook his head lightly, "…No, Noah-kun, it's you…I-I understand now your pain, you want a brother you want to be loved…?" Mokuba explained

There was silence for a few minutes, "Please Noah-kun, don't hurt me anymore…don't hurt Nii-sama…you do not need to be lonely anymore…"

Noah's face became very contorted "No!" he shrieked and gripped the knife tightly

"Noah!" Seto yelled,

Noah ignored Seto, he lunged the knife into Mokuba once more…this time, blood coughed out of Mokuba's mouth, and landed on the floor with a splat… his eyes closed, and there was silence.

There was nothing Seto could do to save his little brother…Seto screamed in the horror, he was helpless.

Noah stayed silent, he stared at Mokuba and his eyes grew wide and he screamed with laughter, but then turned to Seto, who was silent in defeat and grief, Noah then turned back to Mokuba and realization hit him; his eyes became small again.

The knife dropped to the floor with a clash…

"W-what have I done!" Noah screamed and fell to the ground himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Noah began to shake, and tears fell from his face… "What have I-I done!" he repeated

_I killed him, I killed the only person who loved me…he treated me as if I was his real brother even though we were only step brothers. I wanted Seto to feel the pain I had felt, the loneliness, he was stealing Mokuba's love for himself, he had most of it…I wanted all of Mokuba's love for myself…but, look what've done…I've ruined everything…Mokuba's gone…he's dead because of me! _

"You…you will pay for this!" Seto's harsh voice broke the silence, Seto began to wrench the iron bars as hard as he could, and he hurled at them with his fists and bashed them. A dent began to form on one of the bars; Seto focused all his anger, sadness, and emotion into breaking free.

He bent the bars enough to slide his arm through and reach for the keys which lay abandoned on the floor close by. Seto unlocked the gate and ran out straight to Mokuba.

"Mokuba…" Seto whispered the sight of Mokuba's bloody body made Seto throw up.

Suddenly, Noah began to lift up the knife again, Seto's eyes looked horrified, _now he's going to kill me…but…it's not worth living without…_Seto turned to his little brother…_Mokuba_. Seto was ready for Noah to murder him.

Noah's hands shook vigorously, but, he did something Seto did not expect. Noah did not aim the knife at Seto, who was prepared to die, but instead Noah pierced the knife into his own wrists, blood sprayed everywhere, Noah let out a scream.

Seto froze, he just stared out Noah. Noah repeated the stabbing action several times, before Seto intervened.

Seto normally a cruel person, he would kill for his brother, but somehow could not watch Noah do this to himself, Seto grabbed the knife out of Noah's bloody hands and threw it across the room, it landed with a loud clash.

There was silence the only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing of both Seto and Noah Kaiba.

"I-I'm…sorry" Noah uttered, and then collapsed with the loss of blood.

Seto stood, shaking, and then, fell to his knees.

Seto stayed in the same position for, what it seemed like hours, he blocked out the reality in order to prevent him from going insane, all he could hear was his heart beating in his ears… he looked up briefly, and a shimmer caught his eye. The knife. _I've lost everything…_

Seto slowly trudged over to the knife, he picked it up, all he heard was his heart beat, but suddenly…the faint noises of someone's cute voice echoed in his ears. Seto ignored it, believing it to be a cruel illusion.

"N-Nii-sama" Mokuba's soft voice called, Seto became annoyed, why could he hear his brother's voice, he was about to crack, he lifted up the knife

"Nii-sama!" the voice called again, faint as it was, Seto was sure he heard it, it wasn't an illusion.

Seto looked in his brother's direction, to see Mokuba's eyes half open. Seto instantly dropped the knife… "M-Mokuba!" Seto stuttered in disbelief; he ran to his brother's aid,

"Nii-sama, it…it hurts!" Mokuba said quietly,

"D-don't worry, your brother is here, I'm going to get you out of here!" Seto rushed the words, he touched his brother's face, and then began to unravel the ropes that tied Mokuba to the crucifix.

"Itai!...it, it really hurts" Mokuba said in agony

"I'm sorry, don't worry I'm getting you out of here"

When the last rope was untied, Mokuba's limp body fell into Seto's arms.

Mokuba lay limp in Seto's arms, Seto smiled softly at his brother to ease him.

"Everything will be alright…You are very strong Mokie" Seto exclaimed.

Mokuba closed his eyes, but clutched onto Seto's shirt with one hand lightly, so Seto knew he was conscious.

Seto took Mokuba out of the underground torture place, and into the light, it began to rain, but Seto had signal on his cell phone and could call an ambulance. When it arrived, the medics put Mokie on a stretcher and rushed him inside.

"Wait," Seto said,

"We, really need to get your brother to the hospital, sir, he has lost a lot of blood…" one of the medics said

"Idiot. I know that, but there is another boy injured down there…" Seto scowled and looked to the ground as he said it,

"Oh, we will call another ambulance…do you want to come with your brother, sir?"

"…No, I can't leave Noah down there alone…I'll wait here for the other ambulance to arrive" Seto said bravely…after what Noah had done; Seto was willing to wait for his ambulance.

"Ok"

The ambulance turned its sirens on and was soon out of sight, Seto sighed…he looked up to the sky, rain pouring. The cool rain splashed on his cheeks and washed the blood of his hands and clothes…it was like tears.

~A few weeks later~

Yugi and the others had come to visit Mokuba in hospital; they had sent flowers and cards.

"Thank you for coming guys…" Mokuba squeaked. His injuries had been pretty horrific.

"No problem Mokuba, hope you feel better soon~" Yugi said sweetly

"Ok, ok, now you can leave…" Seto rushed them out of the room.

"Mou…Nii-sama, they were being nice" Mokuba pouted

"Whatever, look…Noah is coming to visit you…" Seto said, looking serious

"Noah-kun…" Mokuba whispered

Noah Kaiba had healed and recovered more quickly than Mokuba, as his injuries were not as severe, but he was receiving counselling and medication for his mental condition.

All went silent as Noah stepped in the room, Seto shifted to the side,

"Mokuba-chan…" Noah said softly, his arms were bandaged up

"Noah-kun"

"Here, this is some chocolates I made for you…" Noah said embarrassed

"Thank you…"

"Mokuba…" …Noah then turned to Seto "Seto…", Seto looked up "I am…so, very sorry for everything"

"It's…ok," Mokuba smiled sweetly

Seto grunted, but then said "I forgive you, but only because Mokuba survived" Seto glared

"From now on, Noah-kun, we will all be family, ne?" Mokuba said

Tears formed in Noah's eyes, he closed them, and smiled sweetly

"Thank you"

~The End~

* * *

**Gomen for the terrible ending...but I just didn't really know _how_ to end it...well I hope chu liked it anyways! Thank's for reading~ *smiles***


End file.
